prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC45
is the 45th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series and is also the 482nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''it is called '"The Golden Crown of Wisdom"' Synopsis ''Aguri touches the Eternal Golden Crown and the memories of her past return. She confides in Makoto and Joe that her destiny is to fight Regina, revealing other secrets along the way. Summary The episode begins with Joe being questioned by the girls as to where he goes when he's not at his store lately. He goes on to explain bringing Marie Ange's body to a forest, where he found out that Ai had obtained Marie Ange's powers. Using the Lovead mirror, Marie Ange had told Joe to find the Eternal Golden Crown, which he located and handed over to the girls. Aguri then held the Crown, but suddenly faints after seeing numerous things happening to Trump Kingdom. She wakes up a while later at home with her grandmother by her side. There, Mari told her that she should not be afraid of anything, but now she is ready to choose her own future. With that in mind, Aguri calls Joe and Makoto and asks that they meet her at the Shop. There, Aguri suddenly shatters the crystal Marie Ange has been on; much to their shock. As they demand an explanation, she reveals that it was a trick. She goes on to say that she wants to have a showdown with Regina to settle everything but tells them to keep it a secret for Mana and the others because it would get complicated. Seeing her dedication and wanting answers of their own, the two agree. The next day, Mana and the girls were waiting for Makoto and Aguri, but they are found by Eru. She tells the girls that Aguri came by to see her earlier and dropped off a drawing while saying she is her best friend before leaving. Alarmed, Mana, Rikka, and Alice try to find Makoto and Aguri, reasoning that she might be with her. Meanwhile, Aguri, Makoto, and Joe arrive at Regina's room, and Aguri demands a fight against Regina for the Crown. As this is going on, Mana and the girls arrive at the Shop and see the broken crystals, and see an Ace card. They are alarmed and confused until they notice their Pads start to shine. Cure Ace and Regina start their duel and they begin to fight, with Regina wondering why Ace's 5-minute time limit hasn't finished counting down yet. Ace reveals that because of the crown, her powers last much longer now. Both girls resort to their maximum strength, with Ace performing Ace Shot and Ace Mirror Flash, and Regina using her janergy. Until both girls fall to the ground, evenly matched. As this is going on, Bel and his Jikochuus attack Sword, and Joe capturing them. Suddenly, Cure Sword yells out "Mana" and Mana, Rikka, and Alice appear as Cure Heart, Diamond, and Rosetta. Allowing the group to come together and perform Lovely Straight Flush, and with their angel forms, defeat every Jikochuu. As this is going on Cure Ace sees Regina on the ground. She decides to take this chance to finish her off, but when Cure Heart suddenly gets in her way to defend her, Ace silences herself momentarily before revealing the truth: she and Regina are Marie Ange's souls. She represents her light, while Regina represents her darkness. The Selfish King then makes his entrance, showing that he has gained strength as the girls remain in Trump Kingdom. Major events *The Eternal Golden Crown appears. *It is revealed that Regina and Aguri are two halves of Marie Ange's soul. *It turns out that Princess Marie Ange was never in the crystal, and it is fake. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu *Selfish King Secondary *Okada Joe *Madoka Mari *Morimoto Eru *Princess Marie Ange Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes